


Just Five More Minutes

by Hbrook



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: DiceCup, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, This is kind of cute, cuphead is 21+, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbrook/pseuds/Hbrook
Summary: Ah.. I love fluff...What did you guys think? Be sure to let me know in the comments.





	Just Five More Minutes

Cuphead looked into the gentle darkness behind his eyelids as his mind slowly inched its way into consciousness. His sense of touch was the first to come back to him. Warm blankets covered him from shoulder to foot (with the exception of his right foot, which had popped itself out to avoid overheating), the mattress and pillow beneath him cradled his body, and last, but certainly not least, Dice was spooning him.

The feeling of his body pressed against him, and the feeling of his arm being loosely wrapped around his waist made him smile. He could both hear and feel Dice’s soft breathing as it just barely grazed past his ear, and he turned around, opening his eyes, so that he could see his love. He was still sound asleep.

His eyes were closed, his mouth was just slightly parted, and he looked peaceful. Cuphead felt his heart skip a beat. They had been doing this for two years now, yet every morning when he woke up, he couldn’t believe that he was actually lucky enough to wake up every morning to this person. This amazing, beautiful person who made him feel things that nobody else had ever seemed to be able to make him feel…

He smiled more, and snuggled even closer to Dice… Just five more minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.. I love fluff...
> 
> What did you guys think? Be sure to let me know in the comments.


End file.
